


Just Do It

by peterickswhore



Series: Peterick One Shots [9]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Boys Kissing, Cute, Denial, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Writing, patrick likes him anyway though, pete really ain't smooth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 10:20:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17723333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterickswhore/pseuds/peterickswhore
Summary: According to Pete stealing Patrick's stuff is the best way to ask him on a date





	Just Do It

"Come on Pat, just go tell him to give it back" "I can't just go over there and ask him" "Why not? He's an asshole and you need to tell him to give your book back" "I'll buy a new one Gee, just leave it"

Patrick tries to pull away from his best friend Gerard but he keeps his hands firmly on his shoulders. He forces the blond to look down the hall at Pete Wentz standing against the lockers with his friends laughing loudly. He'd stole Patrick's calculus book as a joke and never given it back as he left at the end of class. Now Patrick's spent the last 5 minutes of lunch having Gerard tell him to just go over and get it back.

He really should because Pete has one of his own so he doesn't need Patrick's. Patrick's dad will get annoyed if he says he lost the book and he hates annoying his dad because they have a good relationship. The book was almost $30 and Patrick's dad is already short on money so he can't afford to be too shy to get it back.

If Pete didn't spend all his life with a minimum of 5 friends surrounding him it'd be easier. The thought of going over and demanding a book back is so embarrassing when so many popular people are there watching. He's so nervous that Patrick almost gives up and decides to not use the book for the rest of the year.

If the thought of failing his class because of a lost book is better then going over to ask for it, there's definitely something wrong with Patrick.

When his other friend Frank arrives from his English class and he has his two best friends telling him to stop being a wimp. They're obviously right so Patrick gives up on his dignity and just walks over there.

Pete's telling some story making everyone laugh so Patrick slips to the front where Pete can see him. "Pete, I need my book back" "What book?" "You took my calc book, I need it" "But you're smart and I suck at calc so I could use your answers" "You're in an AP class, you're obviously not stupid and I've seen you do well" "But I'm lazy" "Can I please just have my book back?" "How would that benefit me?" "I'll do your work for you or something, can I please have the stupid book?"

All his friends are watching and Frank and Gerard have disappeared so Patrick's alone in a crowd of people he's scared of. They'll probably tease him for being a nerd and Pete will never give the stupid book back. There's no real losers or bullies at this school but he doesn't like the idea of being teased because he wants one book. This is the last time he'll sit near Pete since he likes stealing his stuff and messing with him. If he's planning on keeping what he takes Patrick can't afford to go through this every time.

"Pete please, what do you want?" "Why does the book matter so much?" "Textbooks are expensive and I don't wanna ask for another one, why do you need it so much?" "Good blackmail to get you over here I guess"

He steps closer to Patrick and looks down at him with a smirk "How about we make a deal?" "A deal for the book you stole that's mine to begin with?" "Yeah that one" "Or you could just give it to me" "Where's the fun in that?" "I'd find it fun"

Pete steps closer again so Patrick has nowhere to go without ending up on top of one of Pete's friends. "Let's make a deal, I'll give your book back and stop bothering you and taking your stuff in class if you kiss me"

Patrick looks up at the taller boy and shakes his head quickly "No way, just give me the book and leave me alone". This is obviously just him trying to insult him, Frank and Gerard. Frank and Gerard have been very open about the fact that they're friends with benefits so it's obviously a joke about it. They're Patrick's best friends so people probably think he's gay too. There's no way Pete's gay so he's just trying to find something else to tease Patrick about while he steals his stuff.

Patrick's not even really gay. He's never dated anyone and doesn't often get crushes so he's decided he's either asexual or just a loser that can't get a relationship. Either way he doesn't know how he feels about Pete but kissing him as a joke doesn't seem very nice. It's not his first kiss but it'd make things awkward as hell and make him get teased for the rest of his high school life.

"Come on Pat, it's just a kiss and I'll leave you alone" "You sit in front of me, you'll forget the promise to leave me alone within a day" "Well you'll get a peaceful day at least". He's so annoying but Patrick really has no choice because he'd rather die than make his father stressed out about buying the book again.

With a look up at Pete's bright brown eyes Patrick sighs and slams his hands down onto the teasing boy's shoulders "For the record, I fucking hate you". He slams his lips to Pete's making the older boy stumble backwards against the lockers as he grabs Patrick's waist to steady himself. Patrick really hopes that the locks make it real uncomfortable for Pete because the asshole deserves it.

The whole thing is a sloppy frantic mess because Pete's not an expert at this at all judging from his sloppy kisses. Patrick has probably even less experience but it's surprisingly not terrible. Its chaotic and definitely not the perfect fireworks moment everyone talks about but it's not bad. Maybe if one of them actually knew what to do, it might be kinda good.

When Patrick pulls away Pete's eyes are wide and his hands grip Patrick's hips painfully tight. Patrick leans forward to push their chests together to try to release Pete's rock hard grip on him. Surprisingly it works because Pete gasps and let's Patrick go from the extra contact letting the younger boy step back with a sigh "Can I have my book now?" "Book? Oh right, the book thing that you wanted" "Yeah, the one I came over here for".

Pete turns into a mess, fumbling around with his locker and failing the combination many times before opening it. He even hands Patrick his own chemistry book instead of Patrick's calc book. Patrick's still annoyed but he finds it funny that Pete's so affected by the kiss. "Pete this is yours" "What?" "I came for my calc book" "Oh yeah right, sorry"

Finally Pete hands him the right book and slams his locker shut. He stands there awkwardly looking at the ground until Patrick turns around and walks away. Patrick turns back after a couple of steps to thank Pete but Pete's pulling at the sleeve of his jacket that's caught in the door of his locker. Patrick giggles and shakes his head at the silly boy then turns to find Gerard and Frank.

When he does they're kissing against a tree with Gerard's legs locked around his Franks hips as they fiercely make out. They barely notice Patrick which means he doesn't have to tell them about the kiss or make up a lie about it. When it's time for biology he leaves his two friends kissing and goes to class to try to avoid any more contact with Pete.

As always Pete sits in front of him but he doesn't turn around all lesson. It's what he wanted but Patrick can't figure out if he's glad or not because he misses the loud energetic boy.

When Patrick goes to put his biology book in his bag as the bell rings he pushes his calc book off the table. He picks it back up but a piece of paper flutters out which Patrick quickly grabs to read.

 _Hey Patrick_  
_You might not know me but I'm the annoying guy in your calc and bio classes that always steals your stuff and annoys you. You probably hate me but I stole_ _this_ _book and my friends told me I should leave a note for you since I'm a pussy and can't to this face to face._  
_You're_ _cute and smart and I spend so much time trying to get you to like me and pay attention to me so wanna go out sometime_ _?_ _I sound like a twelvie but I don't know how else to do this._  
_You can just tick the no box and put it in my locker if you don't wanna talk to me because I've creeped you out. I'll treat you good and take you somewhere nice if you say yes so I hope you do._ _You're_ _probably not even gay or_ _you're_ _taken but that's ok, at least I tried and Brendon will stop teasing me._  
_-Pete_  
      _Yes_  
      _No_

Patrick reads the whole thing twice then shakes his head at how silly the whole thing is. Pete always annoys him and tries to piss him off then stole his book all because he likes him. It's totally stupid but it is kinda cute and he seemed so flustered and freaked out after the kiss so I guess it does make sense. Now Patrick will have to go talk to him again, hopefully without the hordes of friends this time.

As he leaves class he grabs a pen and scrawls ' _Ask me again in person and you'll get an answer'_  without ticking either box. He has no clue what he'll say if Pete asks properly but maybe that's a good thing. He doesn't know how he feels about Pete so he'll just have to make a decision when he gets asked and it'll be more genuine. Plus there's no time to stress out about thinking up a cool way to say yes or a nice way to say no to let him down easy.

Pete's at his locker with friends again making Patrick wonder when Pete expected him to put it in his locker secretly. After waiting 10 minutes for the halls to clear out most of Pete's friends leave . Now it's only Patrick hiding behind his locker door spying and Pete with his best friend Brendon left in the hall. It probably won't get any better then this because Pete's never alone so Patrick closes the locker door and starts towards Pete. Neither boy notices him until he touches Pete's shoulder and holds out the note. Brendon starts chuckling as soon as he sees it and Pete continues to stand there staring at the paper like its a bomb.

"Fuck you actually did it, that's such a wimp thing to do but I can't believe you did anything" Brendon says between laughs and finally just smacks Pete hard on the back "You're such a loser".

With Brendon looking over his shoulder Pete grabs the paper Patrick's holding out in his shaky hand and reads it. Brendon reads faster than Pete so he starts laughing and smacks his back again "I told you you were a wimp, ask him the question you little fucker"

All three of them stand there in silence as Pete keeps his eyes focused on the note then shoves it back into Patrick's hand. "Patrickwillyougooutwithmeandbemyboyfriend" He says as quick as possible then looks nervously at the smaller boy who's looking up at him amused. "Can you say it properly?" "Probably not" "Just say it" "Patrick will you please go out with me and maybe if you like it be my boyfriend?" "That wasn't hard was it stupid?" "Hardest thing I've ever done in my life"

He stands there expectantly as the smaller boy opens the note again. After staring at both boxes for a while he ticks the yes box and holds it back out to Pete who takes it and reads it. He stares at the tick for a minute then throw it over his shoulder for Brendon to grab then grabs Patrick into a fierce hug. Patrick hadn't expected that from the older boy so he stumbles under Pete's weight and ends up falling onto the ground with Pete on top of him.

They both laugh and Pete wraps Patrick in a tighter hug which the younger boy returns happily. They lie there hugging until Pete gets up and holds out a hand to help his new boyfriend up.

"So I guess you are gay then, me and my friends made bets on whether you were, you've lost me a lot of money" "I'm not gay, I'm asexual" "Being asexual doesn't make you a heartless rock and it doesn't mean you're aromantic. You just won't have sex with me which I'm more than fine with" "Going on one date with you wouldn't hurt, it sounds kinda fun" "Yeah, I'm not asking you to marry me, just come to Maccas and get money off my friends then let me take you out" "Why do you get money?" "They bet you were gay and I bet that you weren't" "Did you bet I wasn't gay or that I was straight?" "I said not gay" "Then you do win, you get me plus money" "I thought it was a safe bet because I could bribe you into pretending you were bi" "Are you gay?" "Bi" "Cool, let's go" "You're the best" "I know"


End file.
